Sequence diagrams show the interaction logic between the objects in a system in the time order that the interactions take place. Sequence diagrams may be useful for documenting the system's requirements and to flush out the system's design. However, because of the high level of detail, it is difficult to maintain an overall picture of logic interactions for more complicated systems. That is, the overall view of a high-level architecture (such as which components are grouped together, and which belong to different/external systems, teams, organizations/infrastructures) may be lost. Moreover, it is difficult to combine different sequence diagrams as message order logic does not readily translate between logic flows.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for providing transformation of sequence diagrams into architectural diagrams. Moreover, there is a need to readily combine sequence diagrams to view an overall system structure, as well as to provide navigable architecture diagrams. Certain embodiments of the present disclosure address these and other issues.